


sketchy girls and lipstick boys

by interestingboi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingboi/pseuds/interestingboi
Summary: "yah! what do you two think you're doing?! we've been waiting for you for over an hour! get your asses here right no- changmin, are you moaning?"





	sketchy girls and lipstick boys

**Author's Note:**

> ooh boy so i had a marathon of p!tad's pray for the wicked and the overpass just be g g ed to be made into a smut fanfic and i just- yunho giving changmin a blowjob is??? perfect???
> 
> struggled on this bb for a day and a half because school, but like, yay? finally finished it? i'm GLAD i didn't make it longer because then it would've gotten really cringy and i don't?? want that??
> 
> also i've been getting vibes for a detective homin fanfic? maybe just maybe look out for it in the future? not near just. maybe?
> 
> okay anyways!!!!!! i always make this long ugh okay so! you can go ahead and read now - this is my first time trying?? any kind of smut???? so it might suck and i tried my best not to repeat words because when anyone does that they a n n o y me so i tried not to annoy myself yeet!!!! okay you can read now byyeyeyeyeye

"do you.. do you really need to wear that dumb lip gloss?"

 

changmin cringed out loud when yunho turned to him with the most disgusted expression he can muster.

 

"changmin, darling, i hope you're joking."

 

yunho crossed his arms and waited for a positive answer. changmin could only continue to stare at him like he's over the top and extremely extra, unable to go back on his words. the older's expression turns from digusted to amused. he smirks, grabbing the collar of changmin's black dress shirt and he closes in.

 

"oh, honey. it's _necessary_."

 

the younger's knees buckle at the husky, heavy with lust voice in his ear. he can feel the smirk on the other's voice on the skin of his neck, and those perfect, wine red lips keep mouthing at it, little kitten licks drawing gasps out of changmin. breathy, short moans escape his mouth at every little hickey yunho leaves on the pale expense of long, long neck. 

 

then, suddenly, the warmth dissipates as yunho removes himself from him.

 

"how else would every wench there know that you're _mine_?"

 

changmin clears his throat loudly to conceal his whine, fanning his face to get rid of the needy blush on his cheeks and marked neck. he fixes his collar and tugs on his pants slightly. yunho is a big _fucking_ tease and changmin jr. really likes that for some _odd_ reason, so now he needs to conceal the painfully obvious boner yunho caused.

 

"do you want me to take care of it?"

 

changmin (and his dick) jumped at the sound of yunho's velvet voice and the feel of his hands that are roaming the clothed surface of his chest, sliding downwards slowly but surely to his crotch. changmin really, _really_ wants to let him, but they have to go right now or they'll make heechul and jaejoong mad again and they surely don't want that at _all_.

 

"m-maybe later. we really need to- oh, _yunho_..."

 

he breaks off into a low pitched moan of the other's name as the hand sneaked into his pants and is currently teasing changmin jr. with experimental touches and strokes. he can hear the low hum of appreciation that yunho lets out and it only fuels his arousal.

 

"you're way more responsive than usual, _changdol-ah_."

 

_oh_. he did not just use that nickname. changmin bites his lip to hold in his sounds. sharp, uncoordonated thrusts and a delicious groan meet yunho's hand as he gives a good, hearty pump. changmin feels yunho bury his face in the crook of his neck and _oh_ that motherfucker's grinning again.

 

"y-you either.. stop teasing, or we.. we do this.. later, after we come _back_ -"

 

yunho's sound of disapproval makes him swallow his words, the hand on his cock leaving. a raspy whine makes its way out of his throat while his knees buckle. the older supports him with a hand on his waist, leaning over to his ear and biting down on his earlobe lightly, to which changmin moans. his clouded mind registers the sound of yunho whispering,

 

"then call them, changmin-ah. let them hear me pleasuring you, i'm sure they'll understand."

 

and the hand on his dick is back.

 

"a- _ah_.. at.. least let me- oh- get my phone-"

 

yunho chuckled darkly, his hand grabbing changmin's phone and unlocking it ("huh, changmin, your password's my name? kinky."), typing in heechul's number. his other hand still on changmin's crotch, he puts the phone on speaker and waits for their friend to respond.

 

three rings later, a banshee scream emerges from the phone. 

 

" _yah_! what do you two think you're doing?! we've been waiting for you for over an hour! get your asses here right no- changmin, are you _moaning_?"

 

changmin bites his lip and clears his throat and yunho has to hold back laughter. changmin takes a deep breath because he's a big boy and jung 'sex god' yunho will not bring him down.

 

yunho slides to his knees and moves to changmin's dick, unbuckling his belt and dragging off his underwear. in one swift move, yunho takes changmin, all of him, in his mouth and sucks like there's no tomorrow. changmin moans long and low, no longer caring whether or not heechul hears.

 

"did you two seriously call me just to brag about having sex instead of coming to my party?"

 

they both ignore him, yunho smirking lightly with changmin's dick in his cavern. changmin thrusts, resulting in yunho choking for a moment, and then changmin looks down and oh my _god_ , yunho looks so debauched and delicious and sexy with his lips on his cock, the younger thinks he's gonna come there and now just because of yunho.

 

"oh- _yunho_ \- please, baby, faster- _ah_ -"

 

"okay, you two are excused from my party, good fucking _bye_!"

 

the sound of heechul's phone being dropped makes yunho suck even harder, and soon changmin explodes in his mouth, howling in ecstasy. changmin tugs on yunho's blonde hair, causing a moan to emerge from yunho's throat and the vibrations cause him to groan. yunho swallows everything then detaches himself from changmin's cock, his lips slightly swollen and red. 

 

"god, yunho, do you know how hot you look right now?"

 

yunho groans, voice raspy.

 

"ugh, i ruined my makeup and i sound like i swallowed thousands of needles. my throat hurts, you motherfucker, it's all your fault! why did you thrust into my mouth like an _animal_ -"

 

"wait, did heechul hang up or not?"

 

although they both thought they heard the call end, the call was still connected and kyuhyun, changmin's friend, was snickering like a maniac and soon exploded into full laughter. changmin and yunho share a look of horror.

 

"you two, oh my god, this is _definetly_ going on sns!"

 

changmin grabs the phone, glaring at it so it would explode.

 

"if you dare show anyone this call in any way, shape or form, i'll hack your starcraft account and _delete it_."

 

the laughter stopped.

 

"okay, chwang, haha, no need to do things you _can't undo_!! i love you so much please don't do that byeeee!"

 

the call finally disconnects and changmin sighs in relief, sags down to the floor. yunho climbs on top of him, a lust-filled smirk still on his lips.

 

"how about round two?"

 

changmin grins back, hooking his arms around yunho's neck and bringing him in, kissing him passionately.

 

"would i _ever_ say no?"


End file.
